mightymedfandomcom-20200215-history
Saving the People Who Save People
"Saving the People Who Save People" is the 1st episode and an hourlong episode in Season 1 of Mighty Med. It first aired on October 7, 2013. Plot Kaz and Oliver are at a comic book store and after Kaz does a stupid stunt, he causes them to get stuck in a space shuttle. They are sent to the hospital where he sees a man that looks like the superhero, Blue Tornado, and Kaz forces Oliver to follow him. Oliver, by pulling a random plunger to gain balance, discovers a secret puzzle and is able to complete it as it is the symbol for Caduceo, the Legendary Healer of Superheroes, and Kaz pushes a button which opens a doorway leading to Mighty Med, a hospital for superheroes where they encounter Alan Diaz, an annoying teenager, his uncle Horace Diaz, a doctor at Mighty Med, and Skylar Storm, a teenage superhero who is under the affection of Oliver. Meanwhile, Jordan, who Kaz and Oliver promised to help with her science project and promised that they'd keep Gus away from her. However, they leave Mighty Med and plan on going back to see a surgery. However, Jordan meets up with them and then Gus arrives. Kaz and Oliver use the excuse that Oliver's grandmother's house is on Fire Creek Drive, and they need to go to check the fire alarms, because it is on fire. But they are actually going back to Mighty Med to see the surgery take place. Meanwhile, Skylar finds out that she has lost her powers for an unknown period of time (possibly forever). However, Oliver and Kaz are in the operating room with Tecton, who was injured by Megahertz with a stop sign. Kaz decides that he wants to prove himself and takes the stop sign out of Tecton's chest. Oliver is angered, under thoughts of getting fired because of his friend's knack of messing things up, but Kaz says his chest will heal with Tecton's healing factor. In the time thought, it doesn't. Kaz decides to go to the comic store to find out anything about Tecton while Oliver keeps out the staff operating the surgery. However, at the comic book store, Kaz can't find anything, until Jordan, who is angered for Kaz and Oliver leaving her with Gus and not helping with the science project. Kaz apologizes and leaves her again. He also admits that he ''was the one to eat the last cupcake at her birthday party, not her sister. Meanwhile, Jordan and Gus are building the robot at school and Gus destroys it by trying to sit on it because he misheard and thought that it was a rowboat. Back at Mighty Med, Oliver and Kaz have an argument when Alan comes in. He discovers what happened to Tecton and the staff comes in too. Oliver tells Kaz to remember everything about Tecton and he finds out what's wrong. After saving Tecton, they see that on the news for superheroes that Alan told them what happened. Horace tells Alan that anybody could be watching and know that Tecton is wounded. Alan says that nobody will know before Megahertz arrives. Megahertz is attacked by the soldiers but he electrocutes them and defeats them. However, Skylar attempts to stop Megahertz even though she doesn't have her powers. This isn't enough and she is almost defeated before Kaz begins to insult Megahertz and saves her. Oliver throws a bed pan at him but fails to injure him. Megahertz leaves to the operating room but Tecton throws him through a glass window and they have a battle. With the stop sign Kaz removed from Tecton, said hero defeats Megahertz. After the battle, Kaz and Oliver officially earn their jobs at Mighty Med. In the end, Kaz and Oliver make it on time to present their robot. Kaz took a 'souvenir' from Megahertz and implants it into their robot, making it fly and shoot electricity, surprising the entire class. Cast Main Cast *Bradley Steven Perry as Kaz *Jake Short as Oliver *Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm *Devan Leos as Alan Diaz Recurring Cast *Carlos Lacámara as Horace Diaz *Augie Isaac as Gus *Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan *Randy and Jason Sklar as Wallace and Clyde *Karan Soni as Benny Superheroes *Jilon VanOver as Tecton *Angela Martinez as The Newscaster *Brett Johnson as Blue Tornado *Carly Hollas as Solar Flare II *Jeffrey James Lippold as The Crusher *Unknown as Incognito Villains *James Ryen as Megahertz Memorable Quotes '''Horace: '''Now, let me show you boys around. This is a web untanglizer for our arachnid based superheroes. This is a molecular de-vaporizer. A lot of people get vaporized in this business! This is a picture of a bridge. I LOVE BRIDGES! Trivia *This is the first episode of Mighty Med. *This episode is 45 minutes long. *The type of phone Oliver and Kaz happen to be using throughout the episode are Samsung Galaxy S3's with the logo taped out. *On a shelf in the Domain, there are figures of characters such as Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace. Both of them are from One Piece. *There is a line in the theme song that is actually the title of this episode. *A line that Kaz says Look at the size of these things' a similar line to Wedge Antilles in A new hope saying Look at the size of that thing. *Oliver turns Kaz's name as a verb in the same manner Chase did with Leo in the Lab Rats episode "Memory Wipe", as both names were used to mean messing up in the worst manner possible. *Skylar believed her powers were still in her somewhere. This theory ended up not being far off later on in ''Lab Rats: Elite Force, ''as Chase theorized that the cells that created Skylar's powers are still in her, but were dormant. Gallery Userbox Episodes Videos Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premieres Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes that have aired in 2013 Category:Episodes that premiered in October Category:Storyline episodes Category:One hour episodes Category:Episodes with Fight Scenes Category:Episodes with Horace Category:Episodes with Jordan Category:Episodes with Tecton Category:Episodes with Wallace and Clyde Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Episodes with Megahertz Category:Episodes with Solar Flare II Category:Episodes with Blue Tornado Category:Episodes with Incognito Category:Episodes with the Crusher Category:Episodes with Benny Category:Episodes with the Newscaster Category:Pilot Episodes Category:2016